<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepover by deareli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167063">sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli'>deareli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HTTYD Modern Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Hiccup, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Footballer Snotlout, Friendship, Hiccup is a vegan, Just pure friendship and caring, LMAO, No angst here, No pairings - Freeform, Slight Hiccstrid, The others havent been established yet, Warrior Astrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's day is a hard day for Hiccup, but luckily his friends have his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HTTYD Modern Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wooo this took a few days to get done but i'm super proud of it! <br/>i haven't really established what some of the kids do and that's simply because i have no ideas yet so if you know what you think they should do/be please let me know!</p><p>i made hiccup a vegan simply because of his love for animals, and i can see him feeling sick whenever he tries to eat meat. it won't be explicitly mentioned or worked with in future fics unless prompted :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A sleepover?”</p><p>“Yes,” Astrid said, looking around at the small group. The teens (minus Hiccup) had gathered around one of the school’s outside tables for lunch and were waiting for their friend/leader to finish up his class.  “You guys know what this Sunday is, right?”</p><p>Obviously the others did know. It was Mother’s Day. A normal day for most of the teens, but they knew for Hiccup it was a day he tended to try to forget about.</p><p>Fishlegs was the first one to speak up. “So you want us to help him and keep him company,” he said, reading her mind like he usually did. Well, when it came to his best friend anyway. “Like sleepover on Saturday?”</p><p>“Yeah, gives us the day to help keep him happy,” Astrid nodded, smiling at the bigger boy.</p><p>“What even happened to his mom anyway?” Tuffnut asked, leaning forward from his seat next to Ruffnut. “He’s never told us.”</p><p>Ruffnut nodded. “Yeah I mean, it’s like the one thing he’s never even mentioned. I wonder if she left or something.”</p><p>“She died,” Snotlout grumbled, crossing his arms. “Uncle Stoick has always kept quiet about it. I think Hiccup, Gobber and Toothless are the only ones who know. Toothless because I know for a fact that a geek like Hiccup tells everything to his pet cat.”</p><p>“Oh definitely,” Fishlegs nodded, a grin on his face. “They have full on conversations too. It’s very weird to watch.”</p><p>Astrid sighed, noticing that the conversation had heavily derailed. She knew it would happen, but it didn’t mean she liked to deal with the (very) short attention spans of her friends. “Guys,” she cut in, hoping to stop the steadily growing conversation about Valka’s untimely death. “The plan is we get Hiccup to agree to host it at his house this Saturday – <em>without him knowing why </em>– and then we’ll do everything we can to keep him happy, okay?”</p><p>“Does this mean we have to sit through more nerdy movies?”</p><p>“Snotlout-“</p><p>Astrid was quickly cut off by the arrival of Hiccup, who chirped out a “hey gang!” as he made his way over to them, a sandwich in his hands. Astrid and Fishlegs frowned at the small amount of food he was eating, but they didn’t mention it. “Sorry I took so long. Mr Bucket does not stop once he gets started.”</p><p>“That’s alright Hiccup,” Fishlegs smiled, looking up at his small friend. “Did you get your grade back?”</p><p>That made the boy grin wide, and they all guessed he was very proud of whatever he had gotten. He only smiled like that when he felt proud or accomplished. “Got an A,” he said, trying and failing to pass as nonchalant. “He said if I had incorporated more techniques into my write up it would have been an A+ but it’s good enough for me. It was a hard assignment.”</p><p>“Then I think we should celebrate,” Snotlout cut in, giving Astrid a look before punching Hiccup’s shoulder. “Astrid has been begging for another sleepover. This time it’s at your house.”</p><p>Hiccup blinked, looking over at Astrid. Said girl blushed, holding up her hands in defense. “I-I just said it’d be a good idea,” she tried, playing her part perfectly. “But yeah. Your house this time. We were thinking Saturday night.”</p><p>“Uh, just one issue with that,” Hiccup said, eyebrows furrowing. “My dad is still angry about what happened last time,” he explained, sparing an annoyed glance at the twins, before looking back at Astrid. “And I don’t think I can really go against <em>Stoick the Vast </em>for this.”</p><p>“Come on! Hell, I’ll talk to him for you,” Snotlout huffed, arms crossed. “You can’t run away from him forever. Besides, I thought you two argued all the time.”</p><p>Hiccup sighed, sitting down on the bench next to Fishlegs, his sandwich now forgotten. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Snotlout.”</p><p>“Maybe him not talking to Stoick, but I can,” Astrid said, kindly. She picked up Hiccup’s sandwich, as well as her packet of apple pieces, and put them in his hands. “I’ll talk to your dad. Eat those, don’t think we didn’t notice your lack of food these past few days.”</p><p>Hiccup’s annoyed glance meant nothing to her when he followed it up with obedience.</p><p>--</p><p>“He said yes,” Hiccup said the minute his friends all joined the video call he had set up. He had Toothless in his lap, scratching his head absentmindedly as he used his tablet to draw. “Whatever you said to him, Astrid, must have really convinced him because he promised to be out of the house until Sunday afternoon.”</p><p>Astrid grinned. “I knew it.”</p><p>“So we’ll arrive on Saturday,” Fishlegs squealed, with Meatlug’s barking in the background. The big boy turned away from his computer for a moment, then turned back, significantly more damp than he had been a few seconds before. “Oh, I’m so excited! It’s been a while since we’ve had a sleepover!”</p><p>“Because we aren’t kids anymore,” came Snotlout’s grumble. But he didn’t seem against the idea. “Do we need to bring anything?”</p><p>“We’ll bring movies!” the twins exclaimed, jumping up and down. “Astrid can bring food since I bet Hiccup’s still trying that stupid vegan diet.”</p><p>Hiccup rolled his eyes, looking up from his tablet. “It’s not stupid, meat just makes me feel queasy,” he explained, feeling like a broken record now. But he knew his friends didn’t really have a problem with it. “Anything from animals makes me feel unwell. I can’t help it.”</p><p>“It’s probably why you’re so skinny,” Snotlout snorted. “Seriously, my dad asked me if you ever ate anything. And that’s coming from him. He hates showing that he cares.”</p><p>“Guys, I’m fine, I eat,” Hiccup protested, glaring down at his cat when he felt Toothless snort at his comment. “But bring some food if you want to. I don’t mind, I didn’t even think dad would agree until he did.”</p><p>--</p><p>Come Saturday, Fishlegs was the first to show up.</p><p>Hiccup had been expecting him too, and so he pulled his friend and his dog into the living room where Toothless was currently laying down on top of the TV. The cat mewed and jumped down, immediately jumping on top of the pitbull with a squeaky meow.</p><p>Once the two animals were entertaining each other, Hiccup grabbed Fishlegs’ hand and pulled him into his small studio. It wasn’t much, but Hiccup was proud of it. It was the small unused office that used to belong to his mother, and Stoick had finally allowed him to make use of it. He had put his computer and all his art supplies in the room, turning it into a creative space with the help of Gobber – his dad’s best friend and an almost father-like figure to him.</p><p>“What do you think of this?” he asked his best friend, pulling the cover off of his latest canvas. It was an unfinished picture of six dragons flying through the sky. “I got the inspiration after having a dream about Toothless being a dragon. Do you think it’s any good?”</p><p>“Hiccup it’s amazing!” Fishlegs gushed, pride swelling in his chest. Hiccup hadn’t always been so open about his art skills, and while he was more open about it now there were times when he still held back, afraid of what people might say. He knew that the smaller boy often used his own feelings to inspire his art (Fishlegs had seen a lot of the ‘darker’ images Hiccup tended to create) and so understood that it was hard to show it off. “But why are there four other dragons with him? Who are they?”</p><p>Hiccup grinned. “They’re your pets! There’s Meatlug,” he paused, pointing to a small dragon flying alongside the black dragon that Fishlegs assumed was Toothless. “I’ve got to add Stormfly, Barf and Belch and also Hookfang. I only started it a few days ago.”</p><p>“I’m sure the others will love it too-“</p><p>“No!” Hiccup shrieked, chucking the fabric back over the canvas. “You can’t show the others yet, Fishlegs, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Fishlegs blinked, looking at his friend and the painting, before smiling softly. “I won’t, I promise,” he said, patting Hiccup on the shoulder.</p><p>A knock at the front door interrupted them, and Fishlegs laughed at how Hiccup had stumbled when he straightened up. “Come on, that sounds like Astrid. And if you don’t let her in, she’ll break the door down and blame it on you.”</p><p>She wouldn’t, but Hiccup also didn’t want to test her limits. So while Fishlegs got his food sorted in the kitchen and his sleepover items in the lounge room, Hiccup opened the door to let Astrid in, who immediately put the bags she had brought with her onto the bench in the kitchen. “I see you’re wearing my circlet,” she commented, eyes glancing up at the headpiece he was wearing that she had given him a while ago.</p><p>“Headband,” he commented idly, laughing and ducking her punch. “I’m wearing Tuff’s wristlet too, it’s too warm for the other stuff.”</p><p>“It suits you,” Astrid said, cheeks reddening as soon as she said it. Hiccup blinked, eyes wide and innocent, and she quickly backtracked. “I-I mean, it looks okay. Not my first choice of accessory for you-“</p><p>Hiccup’s face had turned a cute shade of pink, and he was about to stop her blabbering – thankfully – before another knock at the door interrupted them.</p><p>He turned away from her, almost running towards the door in order to escape the awkwardness that was their conversation, and opened it up only to come face to face with Hookfang.</p><p>“Ah, Snotlout, you’ve finally become one with Hookfang,” he grinned, eyes twinkling. His cousin sputtered indignantly, lowering his salamander and pushing past. Hiccup was a little upset that his joke was ignored, but thought nothing of it. He knew Snotlout hated his sense of humour and his need for sarcasm and cynical statements.</p><p>Once his cousin was making himself at home – if the yelling and things falling was any indication – he turned back around to find the twins had arrived and were wondering through the garden. Their twin snakes were wrapped around their arms, and Hiccup absentmindedly noted he’d have to get the container set up again.</p><p>“Hope you haven’t started without us, H,” Tuffnut called, getting to the front door just in front of his sister. “We spotted Snotlout ahead of us.”</p><p>“Smugly walking like he owns the place,” Ruffnut chimed in.</p><p>Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. “He probably thinks that he does, knowing him,” he joked. Well, half-joked. While he liked his cousin, he knew that Snotlout had a huge ego that only got bigger with each day. He had come far in regards to how he acted with others, but he was still a teenager after all.</p><p>He let the twins in, closing the huge door after them with a grunt. He heard yelling and music from the living room, so he left the twins to sort themselves out while he wondered into the living room. He noticed that Snotlout had already gotten the Switch set up, and was currently arguing with Astrid about what they were going to play first.</p><p>He sighed, knowing the argument could derail between the two of them quickly, and stepped up to them. “How about Mario Kart first? We haven’t played that in a while. We can move to Smash later,” he offered, acting almost like a mediator.</p><p>Snotlout begrudgingly agreed when Astrid gave him a look – what was that about? – and soon the six of them were sat in the lounge room, pets surrounding them, with the tv loud and their voices louder.</p><p>--</p><p>The tournament that eventually started had ended with Hiccup as the winner.</p><p>They played a lot of rounds, often with a lot of screaming at each other and threats of violence. While Hiccup was a competitive boy, he valued fun over winning and didn’t mind the times he lost. He was laughing more than any of them, despite the arguments that kept starting up.</p><p>Astrid found herself watching him more than the screen. He’s always been expressive, but she’s only noticed since becoming his friend. He hides himself behind walls of cynical humour and sarcasm, but wears his heart on his sleeve without realising it. His laugh was loud and he sounded genuinely happy – which was good, that was their plan – but the sight of it made her heart swell (not that she’d ever tell anyone).</p><p>Once they finished with Mario Kart, Ruffnut and Tuffnut switched to the Playstation to play another game instead while Hiccup helped his three other friends organise dinner. Astrid noticed that he had brought things for pizza – with some vegan products for Hiccup – and so they set about getting the dough ready.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want any meat? You look like a twig,” Snotlout commented, leaning forward against the bench while he snacked on some salami, feeding small bits of it to Hookfang. The salamander growled in contentment.</p><p>“Thank you, Snotlout,” Hiccup replied dryly, raising an eyebrow that was almost Stoick-like. “I’m fine. You guys worry too much. The doctor said I’m almost back to a healthy weight, and dad said I get my figure from my mother.”</p><p>Astrid noticed that his voice faltered at the last part, but he had swapped back to a smile before she could comment on it. So instead, she rolled out some pizza shapes from the dough. “Drop it Snotlout, you know you’ll never win against Hiccup in terms of stubbornness. You’ve met his father,” she huffed, speaking over top of the sound of Ruff and Tuff screaming in delight from the living room.</p><p>“Yeah I know,” Snotlout grumbled, pulling out his phone to scroll through it while he waited. Hookfang had left the small group, most likely going to find the other animals to hang out with them again. “Worth a try though.”</p><p>“The dough is done, should we start making these?” Astrid asked, putting the last pizza onto a tray, ready to go into the oven once the toppings were  on them.</p><p>Fishlegs nodded, pushing the platter of toppings he had finished over to the dough. “Yeah, just help yourselves to them,” he said, grinning and starting to make his own. Hiccup called the twins in, and soon the small group of friends were laughing and chattering as they made their dinner.</p><p>--</p><p>They ended up curled around each other on the couches as they ate dinner, watching a movie to keep them occupied.</p><p>Astrid had insisted that Hiccup pick the movie, and after making sure it wasn’t a prank, he chose a movie called <em>Interstellar </em>which he had insisted was an interesting movie. Snotlout had complained loudly, but they were only 20 minutes in and he was already captivated.</p><p>Hiccup had long since finished his pizza, letting the half he hadn’t eaten sit on the coffee table as he stretched out, his head on Astrid’s lap and his legs sprawled across Fishlegs’ lap. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had curled up on the floor against the couch, their heads sitting against either side of Fishlegs. Snotlout was in the recliner seat next to the couch, his hand holding Astrid’s in a rare moment of affection.</p><p>She hadn’t minded when he grabbed it, and let her hand lay in his. It felt nice, warm even, that her friends were this openly affectionate with each other without anyone on the outside watching them. While they were “at each other’s throats” and seemed to “not get along” to normal people, it was moments like these that made Astrid glad to have become friends with Hiccup.</p><p>Because she realised without him holding them together, and without him even bringing them together, they wouldn’t be as close as they are now. Sure, she knew the twins, and got along to a point with Snotlout, but it wasn’t until she became friends with the scrawny boy and his big geeky friend that they had become a true ‘gang’ as Hiccup affectionally called them.</p><p>For the rest of the night, the group had moved about and gotten up to as much as they could, playing more games, including Monopoly (which ended up with Hiccup vaulting himself over the table to try and strangle Tuffnut, and it took both Fishlegs and Snotlout to stop him) and Chicago (which ended with Astrid throwing the dice hard at Snotlout’s head and forcing Hiccup to give him some ice).</p><p>That was how they had gotten to their current positions. Snotlout was laying on the couch, moaning something about “dumb girls and stupid dice” as Hiccup held an ice pack to his head (Snotlout had refused to do it himself, the baby). Astrid was sitting on the back of the couch, close to Snotlout’s head, Fishlegs was sitting on the ground now, Meatlug and Toothless curled up in his lap, with Ruffnut and Tuffnut laying their heads on his shoulders, sitting on either side of him.</p><p>The current movie they were watching was long forgotten, playing quietly as they just sat near each other and talked. The current conversation was <em>riveting </em>as Tuffnut – in a moment of boredom – started a conversation about what animal they’d all be.</p><p>“I reckon I’d be something relaxing, like a sloth,” Fishlegs said, idly petting Meatlug’s head (then giving Toothless a scratch when the cat bumped his hand impatiently). “Something that doesn’t move a lot.”</p><p>Astrid snorted, tapping Snotlout with her foot and holding back a giggle when he grumbled at her. “I’d rather be something that strikes fear into anyone who hears my name,” she hummed in thought. “Maybe a lion. A proud lion.”</p><p>“Predictable,” Ruffnut piped up.</p><p>Tuffnut carried on her thought. “You two are thinking within the box. You gotta think outside the box,” he said confidently, puffing out his chest. “What about mythical creatures? Or ones that don’t exist anymore? Like uh… Whats the word?”</p><p>“Extinct?” Hiccup said from his spot beside Snotlout’s head.</p><p>“Exacto!” Tuffnut chirped. “Ruffnut and I would be the same animal. We’ve already thought about this, something that is destructive. Something that kills.”</p><p>Ruffnut grinned at her brother. “Like Godzilla!”</p><p>“Exactly like Godzilla.”</p><p>Hiccup gave a small laugh at that, putting the ice away now that he had been holding it to Snotlout’s head for a while. “That’s fair, Godzilla was very destructive,” he said kindly, tucking his hands into his lap. “I wanna be a dragon. Or something that flies.”</p><p>Snotlout rolled his eyes up at his cousin. “What is it with you and dragons? You’ve been obsessed with them forever.”</p><p>“I just think they’re cool,” Hiccup retorted, glancing at Toothless. The cat meowed at him, jumping out of Fishlegs’ lap and onto the arm of the chair to headbutt Hiccup gently. The boy laughed, rubbing his cat’s head as Toothless got himself settled onto Hiccup’s lap.</p><p>The conversation slowly continued after that, with an argument breaking out between Fishlegs and Hiccup in regards to the best dragon design, followed by Snotlout loudly calling them nerds and Astrid socking him on the arm.</p><p>--</p><p>Once the night had settled, the group had all cuddled up together to watch a movie and settle into sleep.</p><p>Well, one of them had fallen asleep.</p><p>Hiccup, who made himself and Toothless comfy against Fishlegs’ arm on the couch, had relaxed and eventually fallen limp, his breathing evening out. For the first few seconds, Fishlegs hadn’t moved in fear of waking him up, but eventually relaxed as well and turned his attention forward.</p><p>“Did it work?” Snotlout asked, thankfully keeping his voice quiet as he turned the volume down.</p><p>Astrid nodded, sighing as she rested back into the cushions of the couch. She was on the other side of Hiccup, her thigh touching his and her back resting against the couch comfortably. “He was happy tonight. And I think we helped take his mind off of tomorrow.”</p><p>“Does that mean we can sleep?” Tuffnut groaned, already looking half asleep. He had tired himself by trying to wrestle Ruffnut for a few hours, and was resting on the ground on one of the air-mattresses, with Snotlout laying next to him and Ruffnut on his other side. “Because it is late and we’re tired.”</p><p>Fishlegs nodded his agreement, getting himself comfy as much as he could without waking Hiccup up or moving him. “I agree, time for bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Astrid said, putting the volume on the tv way down so that it was a distant noise. “Goodnight, guys.”</p><p>Her friends – minus Hiccup – all chorused a ‘good night’ back, and the group of friends settled into sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>Come morning, the group of friends slowly headed to their respective homes to spend the day with their mothers, while Hiccup spent the day with his dad and Gobber, who took him out for lunch.</p><p>His dad gave him a gift, a small dragon plush that his mother had made for him when he was young, and he immediately put it into his satchel, wanting to keep it on him at all times.</p><p>While Mother’s Day wasn’t a good day for him or his father, they made it work by keeping each other company. And eventually, it got easier to deal with the loss of Valka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment telling me what you think, or what you want to see in future fics! remember they're going to be hiccup-centric or hiccstrid-centric :) no smut though</p><p>hit me up on tumblr @ misguidedstars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>